


Same Time Next Year

by nverland



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-02-27 22:23:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13257837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nverland/pseuds/nverland
Summary: It’s been 10 years since filming ended, and everyone has moved on with their lives.  But Viggo and Orlando still meet for a week every year at the same hotel to catch up and rekindle old flames.Originally posted to LiveJournal 5/2005





	1. Chapter 1

Same Time Next Year (1/6)  
Author: Carol  
Rating: NC17   
Pairing: Viggo/Orlando  
Disclaimer: I do not know, nor own anyone depicted in this story. It is fiction, not meant to harm anyone, for entertainment only. It is a creation of my own warped little mind.  
Warnings: Sex, like that's a bad thing; Lots of angst in this, but I promise a happy ending  
Beta: Jeannette  
Summary: It’s been 10 years since filming ended, and everyone has moved on with their lives. But Viggo and Orlando still meet for a week every year at the same hotel to catch up and rekindle old flames.  
Originally posted to LiveJournal 5/2005

 

Viggo walked into the little resort office he'd been walking into for the past 10 years, and up to the desk.

"Mr. Mortensen, so nice to see you again, how was your trip? We have your normal bungalow set up for you."

"Thank you, George. Nice to see you again, too," he said as he signed in. "Has Mr. Bloom arrived yet?"

"No, sir, he called earlier and asked that I let you know he was delayed and would be here as soon as he could. Here's your key. Enjoy your stay. If there is anything you need, please let me know."

"Thank you, George." And he walked out of the lobby and back to his car.

He drove around to the little cabin that he'd been coming to every year, all these years and just sat there, letting his mind wander. Finally he shut off the engine and got his bags out of the back. Taking a deep breath, he unlocked the door and entered, flicking on the lights as he walked through to the bedroom. Amazing how things never seemed to change here, like it was frozen in time. There were even the same ugly drapes hanging in the bedroom that were there the first time he'd stayed in this place.

Well, since Orlando was going to be awhile, maybe he'd put away his things and shower. He was tired from the drive up. But it was worth it. This was the place they came to when they first met, where they had spent so much time together until things in their lives had changed and they realized they couldn't spend forever together. This is where they spent two weeks together, every year, just the two of them, no outside world to interrupt. But this year was different. He wasn't sure how to talk to Orlando about it, but things had changed.

'Oh well,' he thought. 'I'll cross that bridge when it gets here.' He headed off for a shower.

Another two hours of waiting, and watching the sun go down, Viggo headed for the kitchenette and fixed himself some soup and a sandwich. Dropping down on the large stuffed chair in the sitting room, he flipped on the TV and listened to the news. Finally he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer. With a large yawn he gave up and decided maybe he'd just go to bed. Orlando should be in by morning. He stripped down to just his boxers, turned out the lights and settled under the blankets, falling to sleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Around 2:00am Orlando finally pulled up to the cabin. He got his bags out of the back and headed for the door, noticing there were no lights on.

"I hope he left the door unlocked, I really don't want to wake him," he mumbled as his hand tried the knob. It opened easily and he stepped inside, shutting the door quietly behind him. He dropped his bags out of the way and headed for the bedroom, stopping in the door to take in the sight laying in front of him. Spread out on his back, arms outstretched, was Viggo, mouth slightly open, blankets slid down to reveal his bare chest, sleeping soundly.

Orlando smiled broadly. How he had missed that sight. Quietly he kicked off his shoes and removed his clothing. Crawling carefully into the bed next to the sleeping man, he cuddled close, deeply inhaling Viggo's scent and resting his head against his shoulder. He let his hands slide across the firm stomach and up to the furry chest. Viggo stirred against him, his eyes slowly opening.

"Am I still sleeping and this a wonderful dream, or is that you, my Angel?" He brought his other hand across to stroke the soft brown curls.

"I'm sorry I'm so late, love. I had a lot of things to take care of before I could leave today. But I'm here now, and we have time. I've missed you so much."

With that, Viggo reached down to tilt Orlando's face up to his. He bent down and captured those soft lips in a sweet and gentle kiss. As their lips moved against one another, Viggo ran his tongue across the seam of Orlando's mouth, asking entrance. Orlando was more than happy to let Viggo in, sliding his hot wet tongue against the one invading his mouth, sucking at it, savoring the taste. Finally they broke apart, lips kiss-swollen, panting for air. They grinned at each other.

"I've missed you so much. You're all I dream of. Just holding you against me is making me so hard I ache," Viggo whispered, his hand sliding down Orlando's arm and across to the smooth expanse of his broad chest.

Orlando shivered at the intimate contact, his body reacting rapidly to the touch he'd been missing for far too long. His hands combed through the soft curls covering Viggo's chest, gently tugging at them. How did he go on every day without being able to see this man whenever he wanted? The only time he felt complete was time spent in these arms.

After only a few moments of stroking Orlando's body, Viggo rolled them over, coming to rest on top of the younger man. Bringing a hand up to stroke one cheek, he leaned down for another kiss, this one more passionate and needy than before. His tongue thrust into Orlando's hot mouth, much as he planned to be thrusting into other parts of his body soon. The need to be joined was very evident in them both. He could feel Orlando's hard cock pressing against his stomach, and his own hard member was digging into the other man's thigh. As the kiss continued, they ground against each other, moaning into each other’s mouths with unbridled desire.

As their passion mounted, Viggo slipped away from Orlando's mouth, sliding across to his ear, biting softly at the fleshy lobe before running his tongue down to the sensitive area just below and behind, sucking. He continued down his neck, stopping to bite and suck as he went, until he reached the collarbones. Running his tongue across from one side to the other, biting firmly, he brought out beautiful sounds from his partner. He played across the smooth chest, coming finally to a taut nipple, sucking it into his mouth, biting down gently.

Orlando's hands came up to grasp at Viggo's hair, encouraging him to not stop. He writhed under the assault, moaning at the wonderful feelings pulsing through his body. Viggo grinned against the warm body and slid to the other side, lavishing the same attention to this nipple as he had the other. Orlando arched up into the touch, hands stroking through the soft locks, begging for more. Viggo grinned against his skin, and slid down further still, across his stomach, stopping to dip his tongue into his belly button, and across to lick and suck at the tattoo that adorned his side, the sun a perfect match for his own moon.

"See, baby," he said looking up with lust filled eyes, "we were always supposed to meet and be together. We knew it before we even met, marking our bodies to show the world," and he went back to worshiping the man splayed out under him.

Continuing his quest south he stopped to nibble at the sharp hipbones before traveling down to the insides of Orlando's thighs. The first swipe of his tongue against the sensitive skin caused him to arch off the bed, begging for more.

"Oh, Vig, touch me. I can't take much more of this torture."  
Taking pity on the poor writhing man, he moved up, running his tongue across the tight sacs and up the length of his rigid shaft. Stopping at the head, he swirled his tongue around the crown, gathering the pearl of fluid gathered there. Raising his eyes in order to see his reaction, Viggo took Orlando's hard flesh into his mouth, sliding up and down gently, teasing, before sucking hard and swallowing down as much as he could. Orlando thrust up into the molten heat, fists clenching, as he moaned slowly "Viiiiiggooooooo." Viggo placed his hands over his hips, pressing him back against the mattress, continuing his slow torture of the writhing body underneath him.

"Viggo, you've got to stop, not like this. Please, baby," Orlando begged, pulling at him to slide back up his body.

As Viggo came up the sprawled length, he ran his tongue and hands across the firm, smooth flesh, teasing as he went, until he was face to face with Orlando. He leant down and captured his mouth in another searing kiss.

"What do you want, love? What can I do for you? To you?"

Reaching over to the bedside table, Orlando grabbed the bottle he knew would be sitting there, and a foil packet, pressing them into Viggo's hands. "Make love to me, Viggo. Put our bodies back together as one. Make me come undone," he pleaded.

Viggo groaned at the sound of Orlando's voice, and taking the bottle from him, popped open the cap, coating his fingers with the slippery substance. As he leaned down for another kiss, his hand slipped lower and between Orlando's spread legs, searching for and finding his tight entrance. He let his fingers slowly circle it before gently pressing one finger slowly past the tight ring, moving carefully. Orlando stiffened slightly at the sting and Viggo stopped for a moment to let him adjust. As he felt the muscles relax some, he slid further in, thrusting in and out slowly, until he felt that Orlando was ready for more. As his mouth slid down across the smooth chest again paying attention to first one then the other taught nipple, he pulled his finger out and then slipped back in with two. It was much easier going now, with him so distracted by what Viggo was doing to his chest. He spread his fingers, stretching and making him ready for more, searching for and finding that tight bundle of nerves and running his fingers against it. Orlando shrieked and pressed down onto the questing fingers. "More." And as Viggo smiled around the mouthful he slipped a third finger in, moving and stretching until he felt that Orlando was ready.

Pulling his fingers from the tight opening, he leaned up and reached for the condom. Ripping it open carefully he slid it over his rigid flesh. Reaching for the bottle, he liberally slicked himself before settling back between Orlando's thighs. Taking both legs, he placed them onto his shoulders before leaning forward, pressing against Orlando's opening, then slowly pressing forward and into the tight hot channel. As Orlando moaned and pressed down onto Viggo, he slid the rest of the way in, until he was fully sheathed inside.

"Oh, God, baby. You feel so good. I could stay in you forever."

He started to thrust slowly in and out of Orlando's body, watching the emotions playing across his face as he struck against that sweet spot over and over. As Orlando became more comfortable with the invasion, Viggo picked up the pace leaning down to kiss the panting mouth before him. As their passion increased, he reached between them to take Orlando's weeping erection into hand, pumping him in time to the rhythm of their bodies. As his hand slid up and down the hard flesh he would stop at the top to swirl his thumb around the head before sliding back down. As his hands continued their assault, pulling and twisting, he could feel the start of Orlando's orgasm, his body clamping around him, and then pearly white jets of come spattering against their stomachs and chests, Orlando's head thrown back in a soft wail, calling Viggo's name as he came. With only a few more erratic thrusts into the now-limp body, Viggo came, filling the condom with his own essence, chanting Orlando's name as if a reverent prayer.

As he started to come back into himself after the earth-moving experience, Viggo pulled carefully from his lovers sated body and falling beside him on the bed. He removed the condom, tying it off and dropping it in the bedside trash. Leaning back towards Orlando, he pulled him into his arms, cuddling him close, kissing the mop of curls on top of his head. Orlando snuggled as close as he could, resting his head against Viggo's chest. Viggo reached down, pulling the covers back over their bodies against the slight chill in the room.

"Let's get some sleep now, Angel. You must be worn out."

But Orlando never heard a word Viggo said, he was already sound asleep. Viggo pulled the soft body tightly against him and drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

~tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Same Time Next Year (2/6)

 

When Viggo awoke the next morning, the sun was just starting to peek through the windows, casting a light glow through the entire room. He laid quietly for a few minutes, just watching Orlando sleep, so relaxed and happy looking. But all too soon, nature called and he had to get up and relieve the tension in his bladder. He slipped carefully out of bed and padded to the bathroom, closing the door. Afterwards, he turned on the shower, letting the water run until it was just the right temperature, and stepped in. He just stood and let the water cascade over his body, relaxing and enjoying the gentle pounding of the shower over his tired body. He washed his hair and lathered and rinsed his body, switching off the water and drying off with a large fluffy towel. Going back into the bedroom he pulled fresh boxers, jeans and a tee out of the dresser and quietly dressed, so as not to disturb Orlando.

Leaving the room and shutting the door gently behind him, he headed for the kitchenette to make coffee. As he sat at the table sipping the hot brew, he let his mind wander. How had he ended up here? By all rights, he should have been happily at home with his wife. But instead, here he sat, like he had over the past ten years, waiting for Orlando to get up so he could cook him breakfast and they could go out wandering through the woods, or taking a drive to see some local wildlife, or shopping, or any number of the things they shared together.

It all started years ago when he first laid eyes on what appeared to be the most beautiful blonde vision, as he came almost floating up to greet him his first day on set. How was he to have known that by taking this role, in a long-term movie commitment so far from home, that he'd end up falling in love the first time he saw Orlando? From the moment they made eye contact and their hands touched in that first handshake, they could both feel something. Viggo had never had such an immediate connection with anyone before, ever. As they visited briefly he learned that they would be sharing a trailer onset, and most of their scenes were to be together also. He looked forward to the start of filming for himself. Maybe being so far from home wasn't going to be as bad as he had at first thought it would.

His first day filming he missed meeting Orlando in the trailer as the Elf had an earlier call then he did. They spent the day between takes visiting and getting to know each other. He was surprised, then, when at the end of the day Orlando had his wig and contacts removed and Viggo saw the "real" Orlando for the first time. There sat this awkward very young man with a shock of dark sienna curls cut into a strip atop his perfect head. Orlando seemed a bit self-conscious at first, but it seemed to make little difference to Viggo. He was still completely enamored with his young co-star.

It wasn't long before they were spending all their free time together, going and doing and sharing everything, and only a short step from there to lovers. The rest of the cast wasn't surprised in the least. They'd never seen two people more in love. Everywhere they went it was always the two of them. Even when Orlando went clubbing with the Hobbits, Viggo was still there, sitting quietly in the corner watching. Life seemed so perfect.

Then filming ended, and they both had to return to the real world, not the little private universe they had been living in for almost two years. They spent every bit of time they could together, still sharing the same interests, and treasuring every moment they could be in each other’s arms.

But Orlando was becoming a big star, and his time became less and less his own. In order to not lose fans, it was arranged for him to have a young starlet to be seen with. Wouldn't do for word to get out that he was seeing his male former co-star.

And Viggo went on to other films, always making as much time as he could to be with Orlando, wherever he was in the world. But it got harder to be together, now that they had to hide and couldn't be seen out together in public.

The strain wore on them both. Eventually they could only be together in this one special spot, where they were now. They arranged to be together there every chance they got. But as time went on, Orlando met a young woman that he was comfortable with. And at the urging of his management, they married. It gave him a much more respectable air than the single young man ever had before. They weren't in love, but she was happy to be Mrs. Orlando Bloom, and he had someone to come home to every night. At least he wasn't alone.

After Orlando married, Viggo was so lonely. No more late-night calls, no more going to sets to spend time together. He started dating a nice older lady, and eventually they also married. She was a nice person, but still his heart would never be hers, it was still tied to Orlando.

So after the first year of being apart, they came up with a way to be together, if only for a little while. Every year since then, for two weeks, they met at the same resort in New Zealand where they had spent their first night together. It was a very discreet little place, and they always had the same little cabin reserved for them. No one complained about their time alone. The wives thought it was cute that so much of the cast had remained friends and never thought about the two men meeting every year. And so, every year, for the past ten years, they came here and pretended that things hadn't changed.

Just then Viggo heard a noise and looked up to see a tousled Orlando standing in the doorway, grinning at him. As he smiled back, his beautiful love seemed to glade across the floor to bend down and kiss him good morning.

"Any more coffee left? I could really use a cup."

"Sure thing, baby. Sit down and I'll get it for you. Want something to eat, too? I thought maybe just some eggs and toast, if that's OK?"

And he got up to make breakfast. After they were done eating, and the dishes washed and left to drain, Orlando headed for a shower while Viggo made the bed and unpacked Orlando's bags. When he was done, Viggo headed for the kitchen. They only had the barest of needs and would need a trip into the store to pick up supplies.

As he sat there sipping a second cup of coffee and writing, he didn't hear Orlando come padding into the room. As he wrapped his arms around him, Viggo jumped, spilling a bit down his shirt. Orlando just laughed lightly and came around to kneel in front of him. He reached up and pulled Viggo's face down to meet his for a tender kiss, his hands roaming against the front of Viggo's shirt, sliding down to the waist of his jeans.

As his hands continued to wander, he tugged at Viggo's shirt, causing him to pull it off. Orlando slid his mouth to take in an already taught nipple, biting firmly and then laving the sensitive nub with his hot, wet tongue. Viggo groaned and pressed into the feeling, while stroking Orlando's mop of curls. As Viggo continued to make delicious sounds, Orlando slipped lower, across his flat stomach until he came to the offending jeans. He fumbled with and then popped open the button, then sliding down the zipper.

"Stand up, love, let me get these off. I want to taste you," and he nudged him to his feet.

Viggo stood up, letting Orlando pull the offending garments down and stepping out of them when they hit his ankles. As he was about to drop back into the chair, he found himself being pushed backwards onto the table, Orlando's hand firmly on his chest. He leaned backwards, being followed down by the other man. As their bodies came together atop the table, Orlando captured his mouth in a searing kiss, asking for and gaining entrance to Viggo's mouth. He thrust his tongue into the wet cavern, searching out every tiny crevice, running across his teeth and battling with his tongue for dominance of the kiss. As they broke for air, he let his hands wander again to the furry chest now laid out for him. He gently pinched and tugged at the erect nipples, and followed his hands with his questing mouth. As he suckled at first one nipple then the other, his hands continued to roam further down, caressing his arms, his sides, his hips, before coming to rest inside his thighs. Orlando gently moved them apart and settled between the firm legs. He slipped down across his navel, and then ghosting across the straining flesh that was throbbing against his stomach.

He licked up one side and then the other, swirling his tongue around the head before running down to nuzzle and suck at the delicate sacks, and then going further, across the delicate expanse beneath and then running his tongue the length of Viggo's crack, before coming back to the tightly furled opening. Circling with his tongue, he came to rest against the center, slightly pushing in, then pulling out again to lap against the opening. Viggo groaned and arched up, trying for more. Orlando smiled and pushed his tongue in further, thrusting in and out until he felt the muscles relax and he could get in further. All the time hearing Viggo moan and beg for more. He reached up and grasped the straining flesh between Viggo legs, stroking firmly until Viggo finally gasped for him to stop.

Orlando raised his head. "What's wrong, love? Don't you like this?"

"No, it's wonderful. Just that I'm going to come, and this isn't where I want that to happen. Take me to bed, Orli. I want you to take me."

"Vig, we've never done that. You sure?"

"Maybe it's time we did. Come on."

And he slid off the table and taking Orlando by the hand, pulled him to the bedroom. As they got near the bed, Viggo pulled Orlando's shirt off and then lay back onto the bed, reaching for the table and grabbing the lube, before settling against the pillows. Orlando stood there for a moment before shucking off the rest of his clothing. Crawling up next to Viggo, he leaned in for a tender kiss.

As the kiss deepened he reached for the lube and carefully coated his fingers, and running his hand down between Viggo's cheeks, gently circling before pressing a single finger inside. Viggo stiffened slightly at the intrusion, and Orlando stopped moving to let him get accustomed. As Viggo relaxed, he started moving his finger pressing and withdrawing, all the while kissing and murmuring soft things against Viggo's skin. Finally, he withdrew and then pressed in with two fingers, again stopping for a moment before spreading them and gently stretching Viggo, thrusting in and out and searching for that small bundle of nerves. He knew he hit it when Viggo came almost off the bed. Holding him down with one hand, he continued to move, adding another finger and working the tight muscles until he felt Viggo was ready.

As Orlando reached for a condom, Viggo stopped him. "We don't really need that. I've been tested, I'm clean. And I trust you."

Orlando froze. The love and feelings that were going through him were almost overwhelming. "Are you sure? You would trust me like that?"

"Baby, I trust you with my soul. Now make love to me. I want to feel you moving inside of me." And he raised he legs, bending his knees to his shoulders.

"Viggo, I'd never do anything to harm you. I love you so much," and Orlando leaned down to kiss him.

As the kiss deepened, he slowly pressed against Viggo's opening and started a very slow slide into the velvety heat. As he reached bottom, coming to rest against Viggo's cheeks, they broke apart gasping for air. The look of pain on Viggo's face worried Orlando.

"Vig? Love?" Orlando started, beginning to pull back.

"Just wait. Please just wait. I'll be alright," Viggo replied between clenched teeth, moving a leg around Orlando's waist to hold him there. He had never realized how much this had hurt Orlando, how he could let him do this and enjoy it. It had to get better.

"It'll be OK, baby. Just relax and breathe. Open your eyes love," and he gently ran his hand across Viggo's chest and stomach. "Look at me, baby. It'll be OK."

Viggo slowly opened his eyes and looked into the chocolate depths gazing at him with abject love. Slowly he took a deep breath, carefully exhaling. After a minute it was better, and as he relaxed into the feeling of love and care that Orlando was giving him, he finally tried moving a little. It didn't hurt like before, and so he tried a little more. Orlando bent down, gently kissing him.

"You better now? You still want to try this?"

"Just go slow at first, let me get used to this."

Orlando moved carefully, trying hard not to move to fast or deep, letting Viggo adapt to the movements. He continued to gently caress his body, murmuring soothing words, giving gentle kisses across his face and neck. Soon Viggo was starting to rock slowly with him, his cock swollen back to full hardness. As Viggo became more comfortable and aroused, Orlando started moving more, shifting until he hit Viggo's prostate almost every time.

"Oh, God, baby. Do that more. It feels amazing," and he arched into each press into his body, groaning loudly now, all the pain forgotten in the lust filled haze.

Orlando leaned down further, kissing Viggo deeply, before reaching between their bodies to grasp his straining erection, stroking in time to the movement of their bodies. As their passion grew, he could feel Viggo starting to shudder and knew it wasn't going to take much more to push Viggo over the edge, and he wasn't much further behind. As his movements became harder, pulling almost all the way out before slamming back in again, his hand fisted Viggo's cock with the same rhythm, twisting and pulling, swirling his thumb across the head before sliding back down. Viggo's body was moving to meet each thrust, his back finally arching as he let out a strangled groan, spurting thick pearly fluid across his chest and Orlando's hand. As Orlando felt Viggo clamp down around him, he felt his own climax hit. Slamming in to the hilt one last time, he came violently, filling Viggo with everything his body could give, and finally collapsing down on top of Viggo, both of them trying to catch their breath.

Finally, rolling to the side and then getting up to grab a towel and damp rag from the bathroom, he came back to the bed, carefully cleaning Viggo up, then tossing the soiled clothes towards the bathroom. He crawled back into the bed, cradling Viggo against his chest, kissing the top of his head.

"Let's just rest a little bit, and then we can find something to do the rest of the day. OK, Vig? I love you."

But before the words were fully out, he noticed that Viggo was already drifted off to sleep, worn out by their lovemaking. Orlando sighed happily and nestled in for a nap. It just felt so right, having Viggo in his arms.

~tbc


	3. Chapter 3

Same Time Next Year (3/6)

 

Orlando awoke several hours later to find he still had his arms filled with a warm man. He ghosted his fingers across Viggo’s face, in awe that he still could feel this way about him after so many years. He gently touched the lines that had formed with age, both from smiles and frowns. He caressed the now mostly silver locks of hair that were again long and shaggy, and sighed. He gently rolled Viggo off his arm, trying hard not to wake him up, and headed for the bathroom, quietly shutting the door and starting the shower. He emptied his bladder and stepped into the hot spray, just standing to let the stiffness from not moving wash away.

After washing away some of the aches, he stepped out and dried off. Returning to the bedroom, he put his jeans and t-shirt back on and headed for the kitchen. It was now mid-afternoon and he was starved. He rummaged around and found some soup, setting down to inhale a bowl. Just as he was finishing, Viggo came wandering in and kissed him on the top of the head before dropping into a chair across from him, wincing slightly.

“You OK, love?”

“Yeah, just a bit tender. Not something I think I’m very used to,” Viggo replied.

“You hungry? There’s still some soup left, I can get you some, “Orlando smiled at him.

“Maybe just coffee, I’m not really hungry. And we should probably get to a store and pick up some food. We don’t seem to have much in the cupboards around here yet.”

Orlando got up and got Viggo his coffee. Handing him the cup, he shooed him off to shower and get dressed for a trip into town. After Viggo had left the room, he puttered around cleaning up the dishes he had used, and set down to wait.

He heard the water shut off in the bath, and Viggo come out and rummage around for clothes. He had to smile, the man had never been organized as long as he’s known him. Comforting how some things never changed. And frightening how some things did. But that thought was for another time. He needed to get ready to leave. Just as he was standing up, Viggo walked into the room in a faded pair of jeans, and an old plaid flannel. Orlando just shook his head. Nope, some things never changed, he still wore the same god-awful shirts. Grabbing the keys off the table, and Viggo’s shopping list, they headed out the door and to the store.

They were quiet on the drive, just enjoying being together. They picked up the groceries on the list, and a few things Orlando wanted besides.

“What now? Anything else you want to do while we’re here?” Viggo asked.

“Let’s go by the video store and see what they have. I thought we could just sit and cuddle, watch something together tonight,” Orlando answered.

They walked the few doors down to the store, and wandered about, looking for something they could both enjoy. Coming across some of their own old films they joked and kidded, enjoying the easy of just being together doing something, anything. While Viggo was stopped looking at one section, Orlando wandered further on, when he stopped and just looked for a moment before calling over quietly.

“Hey, Vig? Can we watch this? I mean, would you mind?” And he held up a box.

Viggo looked up to see what it was that Orlando wanted to watch. A smile spread across his face and he wandered over to stand there and look at the movie Orlando was holding.

“Babe, do we really need to see that again? It’s not like we don’t know what happens, we were there you know.

“I know, love, but I thought it might be nice to see it again, to remember all the fun we had filming it.

“Alrighty, then, that’s what we want. Anything else?”

“Well, maybe these ones too?” And Orlando grabbed two more boxes.

Laughing lightly and shaking his head, Viggo grabbed the movies from his hands and headed for the desk. When they got there, there was an older woman working the counter.

“Good afternoon, gentlemen. What do we have today? Oh, my. Lord of the Rings. And your taking all three films? Those were excellent movies. You know, when they filmed that, some of the actors would come here to get away when they had a few days off. Nice people,” she rambled, without looking up at them.

“Really?” Viggo said. “I remember hearing something like that. Oomph!” and Orlando poked him in the ribs.

“Vig, stop that,” he whispered, grinning.

Viggo just smiled at him, took the movies and his change and headed for the door.

When they got back to the cabin, they unloaded the car and put things away. It was getting on towards dinner time, so Viggo shooed Orlando out of the kitchen, telling him to go find something to do, and turned to make them something to eat. Orlando stood there a moment watching him putter about, then, kissing him softly on the back of his head, wandered into the living room.

He stopped to look out the back door that opened off onto a small beach area. The sun was low and glowing off the gentle sea. Orlando stood there, watching the peaceful scene, the small swells of the waves rippling to the shore, the gulls swirling lazily on the air. His mind wandered., and he thought how much he loved it here, no demands, no one requiring his attention, just the quiet and the feeling of happiness he never felt anywhere else than when he was with Viggo. How had things gotten so off course? Why hadn’t they spent all these years together like they should have? Maybe he was just a distraction for the older man, he thought, just something to break up his everyday life.

As he stood there, feeling more and more sad, he felt two strong arms slip around his waist and pull him back into a gentle embrace. He laid his head back against Viggo’s shoulder and they stood there, watching the sun set, just breathing.

“What are you thinking, baby?” Viggo asked. “You look so sad, anything wrong that I can make better?”

“Just being an old fool. Thinking. Nothing productive. Come on, you have dinner ready, let’s eat and watch our movies. Take my mind off all this.” And he turned in Viggo’s arms, kissing him gently on the lips, before grabbing his hand and pulling him into the kitchen to eat.

After they were done, they cleaned up the kitchen, washed up the dishes, and grabbing a beer for themselves, headed to the sofa to watch movies. Viggo dropped into the corner of the sofa, Orlando snuggling in beside him, head resting against his chest. They pushed the play button and sat watching the film, murmuring low, remembering all the things that happened while each scene was filmed. Laughing at some things, feeling sad at others, just being together, remembering when they were younger and just new to each other.

After the first film ended, Viggo asked if Orlando had enough for one night.

“No,” He stated firmly, “I want to watch them all.”

“But there are two more movies. It’ll take all night. Can’t we do this tomorrow or something?”

“No, I want to see them tonight, just cuddled here with you. I’m not really tired yet. Can’t we, please?” And he looked up with those big brown eyes, and Viggo could refuse him nothing, getting up to change the disks.

Before starting the next movie, he grabbed another couple of beers, and settled back on the sofa, stretching his legs out and Orlando laying next to him, cuddled into his shoulder. They laid there together, comfortable just being alone, murmuring about what was going on, laughing at the memories of the past, tearing up in parts that held sadness for them, Viggo’s hand lazily stroking Orlando, caressing him softly. Part way through the second film, he noticed Orlando had drifted off to sleep. He shut off the movie and carefully woke him with soft kisses and caresses.

Orlando awoke with a smile and they wandered, hand in hand to the bedroom. Undressing, they snuggled into bed, Orlando wrapped around Viggo, his head nestled on his shoulder, and drifting back to sleep. Viggo lay there for a long time, just holding the sleeping angel in his arms, before finally drifting off himself. His last thoughts before sleep overtook him was how lucky he was to have the love of such a warm, caring man, and how totally complete he felt when they were together.

~tbc


	4. Chapter 4

Same Time Next Year (4/6)

 

Orlando awoke in the early hours to the feeling of Viggo caressing his body. It was so soft, so gentle, that he barely felt anything. Viggo was running his fingers carefully down each arm, across the wrists, the palms, each finger, before slowly running his hands back up to Orlando’s shoulders. Next he ghosted across his collarbones, before sliding down onto his chest, stopping to run his fingertips around each nipple, watching raptly as they puckered into tight nubs. Slipping down across his stomach, feeling the still tight muscles there, and on down across his hips, before moving to caress the firm thighs. Orlando watched withheld breath, trying not to let on that he was awake, marveling at the care and love in Viggo’s touch. As Viggo’s fingers traced across his now fully erect cock, he couldn’t hold back a small moan. His skin was afire from all the careful attention that he was receiving.

Viggo again let his hands slide back up Orlando’s body and finally reached down to taste his hot flesh. He ran his tongue across the collarbones, savoring the light salty tang, before moving down to his chest, licking and lightly sucking across to each peaked nub, sucking them into his mouth and flicking his tongue across the pointed tips. Orlando arched up into Viggo’s caresses, moaning lowly. Viggo grinned at this, and continued on with his explorations. He carefully kissed and licked down across his abdomen, stopping to lick and suck at the faded sun tattoo, before moving down across his hips to the insides of his thighs. Gently biting and sucking at the tender, smooth flesh, feeling Orlando quivering from each small touch.

Slipping up, Viggo stopped to nibble at the tight sacks, sucking them into his mouth and laving them with his tongue before moving on to run his tongue up first one side, and then the other of Orlando’s weeping shaft. Looking up to see the reaction on his lover’s face, he opened his mouth and swallowed Orlando as far down as he could, hollowing his cheeks and sucking, sliding back up to swirl his tongue around the head and then back down further, again and again. Orlando arched off the bed, grasping at the sheets, and then bringing his hands to Viggo’s head, caressing the soft hair, all the time gasping and mumbling unintelligently. Viggo grinned slightly around the flesh in his mouth before finally sliding all the way down, burying his nose in the curls at the bottom.

As Orlando panted above him, Viggo flipped open the cap on the tube of lube he had thought to put next to him before starting. He coated his fingers and moved his hand under Orlando, sliding his fingers up the crevice before coming back to the tight opening. Gently circling, he slipped one finger inside, pressing in and out a few times before adding a second finger and thrusting in to nudge against the tight bundle of nerves he knew would undo Orlando. At the first touch Orlando groaned and pressed up harder into Viggo, begging for more. And Viggo was more than happy to give it to him. He worked his fingers a bit more, loosening the tight ring, before adding a third finger, carefully moving and flexing. By now, Orlando was begging for Viggo to stop, to take him.

Viggo gently pulled his fingers from Orlando, wiping the excess lube onto the corner of the sheets, before moving up to capture his lips in a searing kiss, letting Orlando taste himself on his lovers’ tongue. He groaned into the kiss, tongue swirling around each other, and raised his legs around Viggo’s waist, urging him on to complete their joining. As Viggo’s hard shaft nudged against Orlando, they broke the kiss, gazing lovingly into each other’s eyes, as Viggo pressed forward, breaching Orlando’s body and sliding in until he was fully seated inside the hot, velvety channel. Pausing only briefly, he started to slowly rock in and out, Orlando moving in time with him. He reached down to suck at the side of his neck, biting gently. Orlando moaned and moved harder against the thrusts, urging Viggo to go faster, deeper. Viggo shifted slightly, causing each press in to graze across Orlando’s sweet spot. As he continued to nibble at the smooth column, he felt Orlando’s pulse becoming erratic, and could feel his body quivering under and around him. He moved a hand between their bodies to grasp at the weeping flesh and began to jerk his hands in time with the movement of their bodies. It only took a few strokes and Orlando arched up into him, head thrown back, chanting Viggo's name, as he painted both their stomachs and chests with pearly fluid. The sight of Orlando’s rapture was Viggo’s undoing. He thrust into the limp body once, twice more, and came hard, filling Orlando’s body with his release. He collapsed against Orlando, gasping for air, before rolling to the side and gathering him into his arms.

“Oh, baby, I love you so much,” he whispered, caressing the adored man in his arms.

Orlando curled tightly against him, sighing heavily. “I love you too, Vig. More than you can ever know.”

As they lay there, gently basking in the afterglow, the first rays of dawn broke through the windows. They cuddled closer and drifted back to sleep.

Viggo awoke a couple of hours later, Orlando still wrapped around his side, his arm asleep from the weight on his shoulder. He shifted a bit to relieve the numbness and watched as Orlando came slowly awake. He couldn’t imagine a better thing to see first thing in the morning than the man he loved cuddled against him, lashes fluttering against his tanned cheeks, smiling up at him.

“Good morning, baby. Sleep okay?” he asked, as he bent over and kissed Orlando lightly on the lips. “Ready to go exploring today, or is there something else you’d rather do?”

“Slept so good, always do when I can sleep with you,” he answered, returning the kiss. “And exploring sounds wonderful. Let’s catch a shower and breakfast, and then decide where we want to go.” And kissing Viggo again, he rolled to the side and slipped out of bed, heading for the bathroom.

Viggo lay there a few more minutes, listening to the shower running and stretching the aches from his body. Some mornings he just felt older than others. Finally he got out of bed and headed for the bathroom, just as he heard the shower shut off. As he got to the door, Orlando came out, a towel draped around his hips, drying his curls with another. They stopped for a brief kiss, and as Viggo headed in to shower, Orlando asked what he wanted to eat, and told him he’d start breakfast while Viggo got ready.

Orlando dressed in comfortable jeans and an old t-shirt of Viggo’s, savoring his smell that clung to the material. Heading to the kitchen, he started coffee and some eggs and toast. While he waited for Viggo, he sat sipping coffee and trying to decide how to bring up that he’d left his wife, and had taken a year off from filming. That all he wanted was what they had now, together. As he sat there, Viggo wandered in, with still damp hair, and sat down in the chair across from him. He smiled and got up to dish up their food, setting a plate and cup in front of Viggo and sitting down to eat.

“So, what say we take the jeep, and run up the coast for the day? I hear there are some interesting waves coming in, and I thought maybe I could get a few pictures, maybe we could have lunch at the little inn you like so much?”

“That sounds wonderful. You go grab your gear and I’ll clean this up and we can get going.”

Viggo got up, rinsing and placing his dishes in the sink before kissing the top of Orlando’s head and heading off to put things together for their trip. Orlando swallowed the last of his coffee before getting up and cleaning the kitchen. He headed into the bedroom just in time to see Viggo placing the last of his gear in his old beaten-up bag. Grabbing a sweater and the keys to the jeep, they headed out the door.

Viggo crawled behind the wheel with Orlando settling into the passenger seat, the bag of gear and a blanket tossed in the back. They drove up the older two-lane road for about an hour, going through the small town and a small wooded area, where Viggo stopped to take a few shots of some interesting plants, before finally coming out along the ocean. By now it was mid-afternoon, and they hadn’t said much, just enjoying being together.

After driving for another hour or so, and just quietly talking about nothing really, they came to a small town and, as it was now late afternoon, stopped at the little inn for dinner. It was one of the things they did every year, stopping here for dinner. They got out of the jeep, smiling and going in together, like they always did, and were shown to a small table overlooking the beach. After getting their drinks, they sat and watched the waves rolling gently up the beach, each lost in his own thoughts. The waitress came, taking their order, leaving them to talk quietly about what they had seen, what they wanted to do before heading back. After they finished their meal, the waitress came to take away the dishes and leave the check.

“So, did you gentlemen enjoy your dinner?”

“Yes, very nice. One of our favorite places to stop when we’re in the area,” Orlando told her.

“That’s always nice to hear,” she replied. “Where are you and your father from, I don’t remember seeing you around here before. But, of course, I’ve only been here a few months,” she said.

Viggo looked stricken. Orlando was furious. Taking Viggo’s hand in his, he berated the waitress for her rude assumptions, his voice getting louder. The manager, noticing the problem at the table, came to see what had happened, knowing these men came here every year. She remembered them from when they came years ago during the filming.

“Mr. Mortensen, Mr. Bloom, what seems to be the problem? Is there anything I can do?” she asked, full of concern. They’d always been such a nice couple.

“Problem? Yes, there’s a problem. Your waitress, here, just insulted us,” Orlando ranted.

“Orlando, let it go. Let’s just leave,” Viggo mumbled.

“She needs to apologize, Vig. That was wrong. She had no right to say that.”

“Orli, it’s OK, it was an honest mistake. Please, can we just go,” and he got up to leave, pulling his hand from Orlando’s and dropping some money on the table, heading for the door.

After filling the manager in on what had just happened, Orlando scrambled to catch up, getting to the jeep just as Viggo was crawling in. He slipped in beside him, reaching across to take Viggo’s hand. But Viggo pulled it away, starting the vehicle and backing out of the space, turning back up the highway and heading back.

“Vig, please, stop. Pull over. We need to talk, love. Please?”

Viggo sighed and pulled off the road. “What is there to talk about? She’s right; really, I am old enough to be your father. That’s what it looks like, Orli, like you’re out with your old man.”

“She’s NOT right, Viggo! She doesn’t know us, she knows nothing about us. She can’t know how much I love you,” Orlando raved, tears starting to run down his cheeks at the sight of the man he loved so hurt by such a thoughtless person. “Come on, baby, walk on the beach with me. Let’s go sit and watch the sun set over the ocean. I just want to sit in your arms for a while.” And he grabbed the blanket and camera bag out of the back seat, opening the door and climbing out. “Come on, I need you to do this with me.”

Sighing heavily, Viggo got out of the jeep, shoving the keys into his pocket and following Orlando to the beach. He got there just as Orlando finished spreading the blanket on the sand, kicking off his shoes and dropping down next to him. Orlando shifted over, settling between the older man’s legs, leaning back against his chest.

“Viggo, my love, we’ve always been aware of our age difference. Do you honestly think it makes a bit of difference to me? I’ve loved you since we met, and I always will. Sometimes the only thing that gets me through is knowing that I have you, even when we aren’t together. Please, baby, don’t let some foolish woman hurt you like this,” he said softly, caressing the strong arms that circled him.

“I know you love me, angel, and you know I love you. But it hurts when I can see what other people think. And she couldn’t know. Maybe I’m just being broody again. Let’s just try to forget this happened, okay?”

Orlando snuggled in closer, cuddling in, stroking first up and down Viggo’s arms, then trailing his hands down, touching any part of his man he could reach. He felt Viggo getting hard against his back, and brought one of Viggo’s hands to his lips gently kissing first the back, and then turning it to kiss the palm, making love to his hand, kissing and sucking at his fingers, nipping then licking at his wrist. Viggo moaned quietly behind him, shifting to relieve some of the pressure on his achingly hard crotch. Smiling at the reactions he was getting from Viggo, and that it was mostly dark now, Orlando moved around in his arms so that they were facing each other. Leaning forward, he pressed his mouth to Viggo’s, sliding his tongue against his lips, asking for and gaining admittance to Viggo’s hot moist mouth, tongues swirling against each other, exploring his mouth fully.

As Viggo pulled away, panting, Orlando moved lower to suck and nibble at Viggo’s neck, his hands moving to press against Viggo’s erection, rubbing slowly against the straining fabric. Viggo arched into the caresses, gasping softly.

“Baby, you can’t do this to me here. Someone will see us,” he said while trying to pull away.

“It’s dark, love, no one will see us. Just let me love you,” he murmured against the hot skin under his mouth, flipping open the button and sliding down the zipper, easing Viggo back onto the blanket.

Orlando pulled Viggo’s shirt up, exposing his firm abdomen, and bent to lick and kiss at the softly furred exposed skin. Working his hands under the edge of Viggo jeans and boxers, he eased them down off his hips, Viggo lifting to make it easier. At the feel of Orlando’s hand against his aching flesh, Viggo arched up into the contact. Orlando moved lower, finally coming against Viggo’s now-weeping cock. Sticking his tongue out and licking at the tip, rolling the taste against his tongue for a moment, he took the throbbing flesh into his mouth sucking it down to the base. Humming happily at the sounds coming from under him, he hollowed his cheeks and worked up and down, fisting the base firmly, bringing Viggo to a quick and violent release, swallowing all Viggo had to give. Letting the sated flesh slip from his lips, he moved up to kiss Viggo, letting him taste himself on his tongue.

“I love you, Viggo. Don’t ever forget that. Now, let’s go home. I want to hold you in my arms and feel you sleep against me.”

Sighing heavily, Viggo stood, pulling his pants back up and fastening them, while Orlando shook out the blanket, and they headed back to the jeep. Orlando took the keys, and they drove slowly back to the cabin. Once they were back, Orlando grabbed the bag out of the back, and they went inside. Not bothering to turn on any lights, just heading into the bedroom, undressing and tumbling exhausted into bed. Orlando pulled Viggo against him, cradling him against his shoulder and kissing his head.

“Just rest, love, sleep. We have more time, things will be alright.”

“I know, angel. I love you,” Viggo yawned.

As Orlando felt Viggo’s breathing slow and become even, he cuddled him closer to his side, wishing there was something he could do to make Viggo not so sad. It seemed that something had been bothering him since Orlando had arrived. Maybe he was just picking up on Orlando’s own thoughts. But there was time to talk about things another day. It was late, and Orlando was tired. Kissing the top of Viggo’s head again, he slipped into a deep sleep, holding the only person he’d ever loved tightly against him.

~tbc


	5. Chapter 5

Same Time Next Year (5/6)

 

Viggo awoke the next morning, stretching, only to find himself in bed alone. After getting up and using the bathroom, he slipped on some sweats, and headed for the kitchen, where he could hear Orlando talking quietly.

“No, Harry. *pause* Umhmmm. *pause* I thought everything was settled. *pause* Well, whatever else it is, just give it to her. I want out of this now. This was supposed to be done before I came here. *pause* No, I haven’t told him yet. I’m not sure how he’s going to react, or what he’ll say. *pause* Yes, I’ll call you in a few days. Thanks, Harry. Bye.” And Orlando hung up the phone.

“Tell me what, Orlando? What’s going on?”

“Nothing, Viggo.”

“Don’t give me nothing, Orlando. You were on the phone, you’re upset, and you said you hadn’t told ‘him’ yet. Now what is it, what haven’t you told me?” Viggo asked, starting to get upset.

“I told you, nothing. Don’t worry about it,” Orlando stormed, pushing past Viggo out of the kitchen and down the hall to the bedroom.

Viggo stormed down the hall after him, coming to a halt in the doorway. Orlando sat on the end of the bed, putting on his shoes, a deep frown etching his beautiful face.

“What do you want, Vig?”

“Baby, what are you doing? Please calm down and talk to me.”

“I’m going to take a walk. I just need to be alone and think. Please, Viggo,” he looked up with tear filled eyes. “Please just give me some time. I’ll talk to you about it, just not right now,” he said as he got up and, slipping past Viggo, left the cabin.

He knew he needed to tell Viggo Savannah. He just wasn't sure how to explain everything. Maybe a walk and some time away to think about what to say would help. He promised himself that, when he came back, he'd have it all worked out and he'd talk to Viggo and explain everything. He only hoped that he'd understand and want the same things.

‘What the hell is going on?’ Viggo wondered to himself.

Shaking his head, he went back to the kitchen to find some coffee and make breakfast. He was worried about Orlando. The way he was acting just wasn’t like him.

‘Just have to wait and see what’s up when he’s ready, I guess.’

When he finished eating, he washed up his dishes, and headed to the front room to call Henry. He hadn’t spoken to him since before he arrived, and wanted to visit, see how he and his family were. It was still hard for Viggo to realize sometimes that Henry was a grown man, with a wife and children. It didn’t seem that long ago he was just a little boy following him around to whatever set he was on. After talking for quite some time, and catching up on everything that was going on, Viggo hung up, with a promise to tell Orlando Hi and give him Henry’s love.

Viggo walked towards the bedroom, looking at the mess they had left the night before. He dropped down on the edge of the bed and stared at the window. Same god-awful drapes, they still had the same drapes up fifteen years after they first stayed there. You’d think they’d have been replaced by now. All the things they had watched happen between him and Orlando over the years. Mostly happy times, talking about their lives, laying quietly together cuddling, making love, just being happy. Watching as Orlando went from a nervous, energetic, unsure boy, into the self-assured, successful man he was now. Seeing Viggo go from a mostly unknown actor and artist to world fame. Watching as their love only grew from year to year. Viggo shook his head and got up to straighten the room. He made the bed, picked up the strewn clothing and dropped it in the corner to be sorted and cleaned later. Then, grabbing some clean clothes, he headed off for a shower, to get rid of some of the dirt and sweat from yesterday.

When he came out, Orlando still wasn’t back. He tried not to worry about it, after all, he was a grown man, he could take care of himself. After wandering around, looking for something else that needed done, he sat down and played around with a pen and some paper, doodling, writing ideas for poems, thoughts for paintings, anything to keep himself busy.

The day wore on into evening, and still no Orlando. Viggo finally decided maybe he should start looking for him. He picked up the phone and called Orlando’s cell, only to hear it ringing in the bedroom where he left it. That made him even more worried, what if something had happened to him and he wouldn’t be able to call for help. Putting on his shoes and grabbing his car keys, he headed out the door. He drove slowly out a ways from town watching for any signs that might show him where Orlando was. Not really seeing anything, he turned around and went back into town. Maybe he’d stopped somewhere and was busy talking and just lost track of time.

Parking in the center of the main street, he checked the little diner first, but no one had seen Orlando. His next stop was the one little bar in town, which was next door. Walking into the smoke-filled room, Viggo looked around at the other people in the building. The place was small and dingy, and the music was turned up loud. Scanning all the faces and not seeing Orlando, he headed for the bar to ask if anyone had seen him.

“What can I get you, buddy?” the bartender asked.

“I’m looking for a friend of mine. We’re here on vacation, and he left early today and never came back I was wondering if he’d been in. About my height, dark curly hair, thin, British accent.”

“Yeah, he’s been here since early afternoon, that’s him out on the dance floor,” and he pointed over Viggo’s shoulder to where several couples were gyrating to the music.

Viggo stood there, watching Orlando bouncing and bumping with a very young woman. Just then, Orlando saw him standing there and staggered off the floor to throw himself at Viggo, wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing him soundly. Viggo just stood there, vaguely shocked.

“Vig, what are you doing here? I’ve been having some fun with, with, well that young lady over there,” he slurred. “I was going to call you, but I forgot my phone, so I couldn’t and...”

“Orli, I was worried, you’ve been gone all day. I thought something had happened to you,” Viggo interrupted him “Come on, baby, let’s go home. You need to eat something and go to bed. You aren’t going to feel too well tomorrow.”

“No, Vig, I wanna stay here,” he whined pulling back. “Come on, have a drink with me. Dance with me, like you used to.”

Viggo looked into Orlando’s shining eyes. “Alright, baby, one drink, then we go home and I’ll dance with you there.”

“Promise, Vig?

“Promise, baby, come on. Let’s have your drink and get you home. One more isn’t going to make any difference at this point, anyway.”

Settling Orlando down at a table, Viggo went off to order them both a beer. Coming back, he found the girl Orlando had been dancing with sitting in his lap. He set the drink in front of him, and sat down.

“Vig, this is Mary. She’s been keeping me company tonight. Mary, this is my boyfriend, Viggo,” he said, giggling.

“Really, well nice to meet you Viggo. Orli, it’s been nice. You two have fun,” said Mary, getting up and leaving rapidly.

“Well, that was interesting. What possessed you to tell her that, Orlando? Have you really had that much to drink? Or have we decided to come out all of a sudden, without consulting me?”  
“Shit, sorry Vig. I wasn’t thinking. I’m so sorry. Maybe we should go home now,” and he looked near tears.

“It’s okay, baby, but maybe we should get you home.”

Viggo stood up and started for the door, followed by a very drunk and stumbling Orlando. As they got to the car, Viggo helped him in, then slid behind the wheel. As they pulled in front of the cabin, Viggo noticed Orlando had fallen asleep. Getting out, he went around and gently woke the sleeping man, helping him into the house and kicking the door shut behind them. He maneuvered Orlando into the bedroom and dropped him onto the bed. Leaning down, he pulled his shoes and pants off, not bothering with the shirt or boxers, and tucked him under the covers. He headed into the kitchen and got some aspirin and water.

“Come on, Orli, take these,” he gently prodded. “You need to take these before you're completely asleep.”

“Kay, Vig. Love you so much. Don’t know what I’d do without you. You’re so good to me,” he mumbled, gulping down the pills and laying back down.

“I love you too, baby. Now go to sleep,” and he turned out the lights, tucking the covers back around Orlando.

Viggo went back in the kitchen and put up the glass. Sighing, he shut off the lights and went in to bed, pulling Orlando onto his shoulder, grimacing at the alcohol and smoke smell that clung to him. He lay there awake for a long time, thinking about what had happened all day and feeling very confused about what had started it. Seemed the time was coming for them both to talk about things. Obviously, something was wrong with Orlando, and they needed to take care of whatever it was, before it ate him up.

Viggo awoke the next morning to the sounds of Orlando in the bathroom being ill. He got up and knocked at the door. When he didn’t get an answer, he opened it, to see Orlando sitting on the floor, leaning against the tub and very pale.

“Oh, angel. Let me help you back to bed. Then I’ll get you a nice washcloth for your face and some more aspirin.”

“Why are you so good to me?” Orlando asked, as he got to his feet. “I take off like an idiot, stay out until all hours and scare you, and then make you take care of me when I get sick. I don’t deserve you being this nice.”

“Orli, this is what people do when they love you. I’m not going to stop just because you acted foolish. And you aren’t making me take care of you, I want to. Now here, lie down, and I’ll be right back.”

After getting Orlando a warm cloth, and the aspirin, Viggo tucked him back into bed, telling him to get some more sleep, and kissing him on his forehead. Closing the door gently, he went in the kitchen and made coffee.

‘What in the hell is going on here? When he gets up, we’ve got to talk. Maybe it’s time to tell him about Alice and me. Let him know what I want.’

Viggo spent the next several hours reading and listening for signs of life from the bedroom. He checked on Orlando a few times, but he was sleeping soundly. Around four, he heard movement coming from the other room, and then Orlando crept out, looking much worse for the wear, but rested.

“Any coffee left? I could really use a cup.”

“Sure, baby. Sit down here and I’ll get it for you. Want something to eat? I can fix you anything you want.”

“Maybe some toast? I don’t think my stomach can handle more than that yet.”

Viggo went in the kitchen, fixing the food and coffee for Orlando, and took it back in to him on the love seat. Orlando sipped his coffee and nibbled at the toast.

“I’m so sorry about yesterday, Viggo. I should have called you. And it wasn’t fair that you had to take care of me after I was so stupid. I should know better than that.”

“It’s alright. But let’s not make a habit of it, okay?”

“Okay. And I think maybe I need to shower. Not smelling very nice right now.”

Orlando got up and headed back to the bedroom, grabbing some clean clothes and laying them on the bed. He stepped into the bathroom and started the water, waiting until it was warm enough and stepping in. He stood under the hot spray, just letting it rinse over him, when he heard the door open. Without saying anything, Viggo stepped in behind him, wrapping his arms around the other man and nuzzling at his neck. Orlando leaned back against Viggo’s chest, letting the water wash over both of them. Viggo’s hands roamed across Orlando’s chest, sliding down across his flat stomach and back up to pluck at the puckered nipples, causing him to moan and grind back against Viggo.

“You feel up to this, baby? I can stop if you want.”

“Oh, god, no Viggo, don’t stop. Feels so good.”

Viggo needed no further encouragement. He went back to kissing and sucking at Orlando’s neck, being careful not to mark him. His one hand continued to worry the tight nubs on his chest, while the other hand slipped down to stroke Orlando’s growing erection. Orlando arched into Viggo’s hand, groaning. Just the sounds coming from his mouth were driving Viggo crazy. As Orlando continued to moan and thrust into his hand, and back against his body, Viggo tightened the loose grip he had and started to stroke him in earnest, twisting his wrist and flicking his thumb across the head, until Orlando came, shooting thick strands of milky fluid across Viggo’s knuckles, and becoming boneless in his arms. Viggo held him tight against his chest until he was able to stand on his own again.

Turning in his arms, Orlando kissed him softly on the lips. “What brought that on?”

“Just felt the need to show you how much I love you.”

“Mmmmmm, but now we need to do something to take care of this,” and he gripped Viggo’s cock firmly.

“Maybe we should get out of the shower first. Water’s getting cold,” and he reached around Orlando to shut it off.

Stepping out of the stall, they grabbed towels and dried each other off before heading to the bedroom. Shoving the clothes Orlando had laid out onto the floor, they crawled onto the bed, moving rapidly towards one another, Orlando snuggling against Viggo’s still-damp body. Pushing the older man onto his back, Orlando began stroking, caressing, kissing, nipping at any small bit of skin he could touch. He moved down to briefly tug at the twin peaked nipples, before moving down to Viggo’s weeping shaft. He licked softly at the tip before slipping his mouth over the head, bobbing up and down so that it almost left his mouth before pressing back in. Viggo gasped, gripping at the bedding and arching up.

“Fuck, baby, that feels so good,” he gasped.

Orlando slid down further, taking more and more with each downward movement, until his nose was buried in the curls at the base. Hollowing his cheeks, he sucked hard and worked Viggo, his hand gently grasping and tugging at his tight sacks. It wasn’t long before Viggo felt the pull in his groin, and arching off the bed, and further into Orlando’s mouth, he gave an ear-shattering scream as he came. Orlando swallowed all he gave, gently sucking and licking him through the aftershocks, and finally letting the limp flesh slip from his mouth. Moving up Viggo’s body, he came to rest against the heaving chest, nuzzling the soft fur.

“That better, love?” he asked.

“More than better,” Viggo mumbled.

“Good. Now, I’m starved. You just lay here, and I’ll go fix our dinner. I’ll come back and get you when it’s ready.”

“Sounds like a plan. If I drift off, just wake me up.”

Orlando kissed him and got up. Grabbing the clothes they’d knocked off the bed and dressing, he went into the kitchen and rifled through the cupboards, settling on just grilled cheese and soup. He still wasn’t sure his stomach could handle anything much more than that. Going back into the bedroom, he just stood there, watching Viggo sleep for a minute, before waking him to come eat.

They had dinner, and just spent what was left of the evening cuddled on the couch, Viggo reading to Orlando, soft music playing in the background. They went to bed early, cuddling under the blankets, wrapped in each other’s arms. They both knew that tomorrow they were going to have to finally get things cleared up. Their time together was almost gone, and there were so many things they each wanted to say. But for tonight, it was enough to just sleep in each other's arms.

~tbc


	6. Chapter 6

Same Time Next Year (6/6)

 

Orlando woke late the next morning, rolling over to find a note on Viggo’s pillow. Picking it up, confused and scared, he read: ‘I got up early, went for a walk. I just need to clear my mind. I’ll be back soon. Love you’. Setting the note on the night stand, he rolled out of bed and headed for the bathroom, starting the shower. Just as he was getting out, he heard Viggo come into the cabin. Drying off, he went back into the bedroom, finding Viggo standing there taking off his jacket. He wrapped his arms around Viggo’s waist and kissed the side of his neck.

“Good walk, babe? I missed you when I woke up.”

Turning in Orlando’s arms, he pulled him close, kissing his lips softly. “Yeah, it was. Helped me get some things straight in my mind. And you know what I want to do right now?”

“No love, what,” Orlando asked as he nuzzled under Viggo’s chin.

Pulling Orlando’s head up for another kiss, he said “I want to take you to bed and make love to you. I want to feel you writhing under me, I want to hear you scream my name when you come,” and he captured Orlando’s mouth in a soul-stealing kiss.

“Then take me to bed and make me yours,” Orlando sighed.

Kissing Orlando again, Viggo worked them backwards to the edge of the bed. Holding tightly to the warm man in his arms, he fell back onto the bed. They landed with a joint ‘oomph’, giggling like kids. The giggling stopped and turned to a moan when Orlando bent down to bite at Viggo’s exposed throat. Working his hands under the edge of Viggo’s shirt, he slid up searching for, and finding his already taut nipples, pinching and tugging as Viggo pressed up against him.

Lifting his head from Viggo’s neck, he smiled, “I thought you were going to ravish me.”

Growling, Viggo heaved up and flipped them over, coming to rest atop Orlando. Grinning evilly, he bent down and grasped a peaked nub between his teeth, biting firmly but gently, wiping the smirk off Orlando’s face. Gasping sharply, he grabbed Viggo’s hair, pressing him down and begging for more. Viggo smiled against his chest, licking and suckling at first one then the other, until Orlando was squirming under him. Sitting back, he pulled off his shirt before leaning back down for a kiss, savoring the feel of their bare chests pressing together. Ending the kiss, Viggo raised up to look lovingly into Orlando’s eyes, seeing nothing but the same look in return. Gently he moved down, mapping the treasured body with his hands and mouth, worshiping him as the most precious being in his life. Orlando moaned and arched up, pleading for more, caressing Viggo’s hair.

As Viggo reached his swollen cock, Orlando reached under the pillow, retrieving the lube and pressing it into his hand. Viggo looked up with hooded eyes, smiling at the hungry look on his face, before popping the cap and squirting some out into his hand. Warming it slightly, he moved his hands between Orlando’s legs, sliding between his firm cheeks and stroking across the tight entrance. Just as his finger breached the tight ring, he slid his lips over the swollen head and swirled his tongue. Orlando gasped, torn between arching into the hot cavern and pressing back onto the questing finger. Viggo quickly added a second, and as Orlando pressed harder onto him, a third, all the time working his mouth and tongue around Orlando’s throbbing shaft, until he was finally sure that his body was ready for him. Pulling his fingers from Orlando, Viggo slipped back up his quivering body, pulling his legs around his waist as he went.

Looking down in the almost black eyes, Viggo asked “You ready for me, baby?”

And without waiting for an answer he lowered his mouth to Orlando’s, his tongue sliding into Orlando’s mouth as his rigid cock slid into his trembling body. Their mouths separated, sighing into each other at the feeling of joining. Viggo lifted up to watch Orlando as they moved, watching the small sheen of sweat on his face, the flush in his cheeks. He’d never grow tired of seeing this, never wanted this to end.

“Baby, you’re so beautiful like this. I love you so much.”

“Love you, Vig, so much.”

As they moved together, Viggo could tell Orlando was getting close. The mewling sounds, the short gasps, the way his body shuddered. Reaching between them, he grasped Orlando’s weeping flesh, stroking in time to their movements. It only took a few strokes before Orlando arched off the bed, screaming Viggo’s name and coating them both in hot, sticky fluid. The look on Orlando’s face, the sounds he was making, the clamping around him were Viggo’s undoing. Thrusting in hard he followed Orlando over the edge, emptying himself into Orlando’s limp body. Collapsing, he gasped for air, rolling to the side and gathering Orlando against him. They lay there, breathing heavily, content to be in each other’s arms. After a few minutes, Viggo reached over the edge of the bed, grabbing his discarded shirt and wiping them both off, tossing it back to the floor when he was done, and pulling Orlando back against him.

“Vig, love, I need to talk to you. I have so many things I need to say.”

“Shhh, angel. I need to talk to you too, but let’s just lay here for a little longer. We’ll talk later.”

Orlando cuddled tight against Viggo’s side, his hands playing across the soft fur on his chest, and getting drowsy. Viggo kissed the top of his head, holding him tight, worried that this might be the last time he ever held him like this. As he caressed Orlando’s hair, he noticed that he’d drifted off to sleep, worn out from their lovemaking. Pulling the sheets up over them, Viggo drifted off himself, holding Orlando close.

He awoke a couple of hours later, feeling Orlando twitching slightly and mumbling in his sleep. Gently waking him with soft kisses and gentle caresses, he asked what was wrong.

“Nightmares. Daymares, though I guess, seeing as it’s afternoon now,” Orlando replied, stretching. “Maybe it’s time to get up, yeah?”

He kissed Viggo softly before rolling out of bed, grabbing some clothes and heading for the bathroom. “Think I need to shower, I’ll be out in a minute,” and he closed the door behind him.

‘Well, that’s odd. Normally he asks me to come with him,” Viggo thought, getting more worried that something was very wrong, and not knowing what to do.

Stretching and getting slowly up, his body still sore and tired, Viggo dressed and went to start coffee. He knew that he wasn’t going to be able to put this off much longer. When Orlando came out, he was just going to tell him about himself and Alice and get it over with.

As he sat there, sipping coffee, and working out how to talk to him, Orlando came into the kitchen.

“Any more coffee left?”

“Yeah, lots, let me get you some.”

“No, I can do it.” And he grabbed a cup and filled it. “Viggo, I can’t keep putting this off. I came here this time wanting to tell you some things, and I’ve just been too frightened of what you’ll say or do.”

“Angel, you don’t ever have to be frightened of me. I love you more than anything in the world. I needed to talk to you myself.”

“Please, let me finish, or I’ll lose my courage again. I talked myself up in the shower and I have to get it out now. I’m so sorry for what I’ve put you through. That mess the other day, and the bar, and that girl. I was just so screwed up. All I did was stop for a beer, and then I got to thinking and had too much, and I just got to talking with her. She was just someone to talk to and help me forget what I was doing. Honest.”

“Oh, baby, it’s OK. I know that.”

“Please, there’s more. The phone call that you came in on? That was my solicitor, my attorney, Harry. He was handling some personal things for me, and I thought they were taken care of before I got here, they’re what made me late, and then I found out she wanted more, and it made me angry. I shouldn’t have yelled at you like I did.”

“Handling what for you, who wanted more of what?”

“Savannah. She wanted more money than I offered her. We’re divorced, Viggo. I left her. I just couldn’t live with her anymore. I didn’t love her, I used her. All those years, she was just a cover, not what I wanted. And I couldn’t live like that anymore. You’re all I’ve ever wanted, love. Just you. And so I divorced her, so that she still had a chance to find someone else, before her life was ruined like mine is. I don’t expect you to do anything about this. I know you have Alice, and all. But, if you’ll still have me, I’ll be there, whenever you want me. I’ve taken the next year off to get things together. Just say you still love me,” he finished, tears streaming down his face.

Viggo sat there stunned for a moment before jumping to his feet and coming around to kneel in front of Orlando, wiping the tears from his cheeks and taking his hands.

“Oh, baby. Don’t cry. Please don’t cry. I love you, I’ve always loved you. I’m just surprised, is all. I had no idea about you and Savannah. Please baby. I had things I had to tell you too. Look at me angel. I left Alice six months ago. We were never happy, she didn’t love me, she loved what I was. And I never loved her, only you. I just didn’t want to be alone after you got married. I thought it would be easier if I had someone to come home to. I was wrong. Our divorce was final three months ago. I was just waiting for the right time to tell you, and I just couldn’t do it. I was so afraid that you’d think I was a needy old fool. I came here this time to tell you that if I couldn’t be with you I didn’t want to be with anyone. You’re all I’ve ever wanted, Orlando. I love you.”

Orlando reached out to touch Viggo’s face, running his fingers through the tears that were trickling down from his beloved blue eyes. Leaning forward, he pressed his lips to Viggo’s, kissing him softly.

“So, I guess we’re both a couple of old fools, then. We could have saved ourselves so much pain this trip if we’d just talked to begin with. So, what do we do now? Seems we’re both single again. And terribly in love.”

“I don’t know what I expected. Not what I just got,” he said raising off the floor and pulling Orlando up into his arms. “But the world has changed in the past ten years. People are more understanding now. We didn’t ever have to worry about my career, it was always yours. And you’re such a big star now, I don’t think it would matter to anyone one way or another. So, marry me? Come live with me in Idaho? Make an honest man of me?”

“Oh, Vig, I can’t think of anything I’d rather do,” he answered, pulling him into a deep, loving kiss. “But what will Henry and the family say?”

“They’ll say it’s about damn time. He’s been pushing me to tell you for years.”

“Then I guess there’s nothing else to stop us.”

“No, nothing at all. I love you angel.” And he lowered his head and, pouring his soul into it, kissed him until they couldn’t breathe anymore.

*six months later*

*Are you sure I look alright?” Orlando asked as he paced through the bedroom. “Everything is set up OK? My mum is taken care of?”

“Every thing’s fine, Orli. Fuck, would you just calm down? You’re going to have a stroke if you don’t get a grip, man,” Dom told him, trying to get him to stand still for a moment.

Two rooms over, the same thing was happening with Viggo.

“What if something happens? What if he decides he doesn’t want to be stuck with an old man? Do I look OK? Damn, where’s my belt?”

“DAD! Sit down. You’re making me dizzy with all the pacing back and forth. Your belt is in your pants, your pants are on your ass, and everything is fine. Here, drink some water and relax. It’s almost time.”

There was a soft knock on the door. Opening it, Henry found Dom standing there grinning. Looking over his shoulder to make sure Viggo was OK, he stepped into the hallway, pulling the door mostly closed behind him.

“So, how are things in your room? Orli driving you crazy like Dad’s doing to me?”

“Oh, yeah. I’ll be glad when this is over and things can calm down. Why don’t you take Vig down, and I’ll go get Orli. I think it’s about time.”

“Who was that? Was it Dom? He changed his mind, didn’t he?”

“No Dad, he didn’t change his mind, it’s just time to go. You ready?”

“I guess as ready as I’ll ever be,” he answered, taking a deep breath, and heading for the door. Turning around, he grabbed Henry in a tight hug. “I’m a very lucky man to have such a great son, I’m not sure what I did to deserve you. Now let’s go. Orlando is waiting for me.”

As they got to the bottom of the stairs, and walked out onto the porch in the late afternoon sunlight, Viggo stopped for a deep breath. There before him were all their friends and family. Everyone they knew and loved had come to share their day. There was no dividing into one set of friends or another, they were all one family at heart. Taking Henry’s hand, he walked down between the seats to stand in front of the minister. Dropping Henry’s hand, they turned to look at the house, just as Orlando and Dom stepped out. The light caught the copper and silver in his hair, making it glow. Seeing Viggo standing there, waiting for him, his face split into a large grin. Without looking anywhere else, he walked down the aisle to stand in front of him, feeling the love radiating from Viggo’s whole being. Joining hands, they turned to the minister.

“Family, friends, we have come here today to join Viggo and Orlando in marriage. Their love and devotion has brought them to this point in life, and we are blessed to share this day with them. Viggo, please take Orlando’s hand, oh you already have, and recite what you have written.”

Breathing deeply, and smiling, Viggo looked into Orlando’s deep brown eyes. “Orlando, I’ve loved you since the first day we met. No matter where I was, or what I did, you were always in my heart. I never dared to dream that one day I could have you for all mine, and now I do. I want to love you, care for you, protect you, the rest of my life.” Slipping a simple gold band on Orlando’s finger, they turned back to the minister.

“Orlando, please tell Viggo what you wrote.”

Turning to Viggo, he brought his hand to his lips, kissing the knuckles before he began. “Viggo, my love, I’d always felt empty until I met you. You filled that spot in my heart that was missing. I’ve felt like a blessed man since the first day we met. I can’t imagine my life without you. And I promise to love you and care for you forever.” Placing a matching band on Viggo’s finger, they turned again to the minister.

“Viggo, Orlando, in that you have pledged your love, and exchanged rings here in the presence of God and these friends and family, it is now my honor to bless your union. May you have a long and happy life.”

Hearing this, they turned to each other, faces glowing. Viggo took Orlando into his arms and kissed his husband, to the cheering of the assembled crowd.

As they broke apart, they were surrounded by everyone present. But pushing everyone else aside, they pulled Henry and Sonia to the front, hugging and kissing them. Finally, after all the years, all the being apart, they were a family.

Later that night, after everyone had left to go home, or to stay at the local motels, Viggo and Orlando headed up the stairs to their room, in their house. Stepping into the softly lit room, the first thing Orlando noticed were the faded old drapes hanging in the windows.

“Viggo? What are those doing here?”

“Well, baby, those drapes have watched us all these years, and shared all the special moments we’ve shared. I didn’t think it was right to leave them behind. I contacted the lodge, and bought them. They were surprised that anyone would want them, they’re so old. But they sold them to me anyway. I thought that maybe they were our good luck piece.”

“Love, you’re a sentimental old fool. What a wonderful thing to do. I love it. And I love you.”

“I love you too, baby,” he said pulling Orlando to him. “Now, let’s get out of all these clothes and go to bed. I want to make love with my husband.”

“I can’t think of anything I’d rather do.”

And as the curtains watched silently, they fell into bed, spending the night in each other’s arms, pledging their love not just with words, but with every essence of their being.

~end


End file.
